Mi gato es un Dios
by Rose Ciel
Summary: Se dice que los gatos negros en algunas partes son de mala suerte, en otras son de buena suerte, Saki se encuentra con un gato negro que cambia su vida por completo ¿Qué le deparara en el futuro?
1. Un gato negro

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana despertándome de mi letargo, me mire al espejo, unas ligeras ojeras se miraban entre mis ojos, sobresaliendo de mi piel blanca, me había desvelado haciendo un proyecto para la preparatoria, iba en segundo semestre, comencé a peinar mi cabello largo y negro, arregle mi fleco recto, sin maquillaje alguno, el tiempo estaba encima, me fui corriendo sin desayuno, la escuela quedaba cerca por suerte, con ello llegue y como era lo habitual, en mi vida, los estudios eran lo primordial.

¿Hicieron su proyecto? – la profesora hablo ante ello.

Claro - todos los alumnos decíamos juntos.

Saki Akihiro – hablo la profesora – exponga su trabajo.

Si profesora- pase a explicar sobre la contaminación de hoy en día y una idea de cómo podríamos ayudar al medio ambiente, después de ello pase a sentarme, mirar a través de la ventana como el día pasaba tras poner atención en clases y en algunas dormirme debido a mi falta de sueño.

El sol estaba en lo alto, el tiempo seguía cruzando a través del cielo azul, tan claro que el solo verlo producía un mareo ante la ceguera de la luz solar, las clases seguían, el tiempo seguía, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse, era momento de ir a casa, un tarde asoleada, una tarde que odiaba, odiaba el verano, odiaba el calor, prontas vacaciones se acercaban, era lo único que deseaba, pero ante ello, el simple hecho de tener calor, mi piel lo sufría a gran escala, pasando por el mismo lugar de siempre, cruzando la calle y con ello pasar cerca de un callejón, mientras pensaba que podría hacer en mis vacaciones, el hecho de que llevara bien mis materias no era problema, amistades tenía muy pocas y ante ello nunca salían, solo esperaba ver a mi prima Ayumi me visitara estas vacaciones a mi casa, era mi único deseo.

Tras pasar por las casa un sonido me despertó entre mis pensamientos, perros ladrando y un gato maullando, un lindo gato pidiendo ayuda, decidí entrar a pesar de que el miedo corría por mis venas, espantando a los perros sin pensarlo tome al gato entre mis manos, estaba muy lastimado, un gato completamente negro, recordando lo que me decía mi prima, que tanto en otros lugares se consideraban de buena suerte, como en otros de mala suerte, no sabía cómo interpretar aquello, solo lo lleve a casa, para curar sus heridas.

Era un hermoso gato color negro, ojos verdes, el gato al haber perdido el aliento tras tremenda pelea, estaba dormido, sus heridas eran algo graves, use varias vendas y medicamentos para las heridas, por suerte no habían lastimado lugares vitales, "Este gato sí que tiene fuerza" pensé al verle de esa manera, tal vez la pelea intensa y aquellas pequeñas heridas eran el problema, por suerte solo necesitaba descansar, tras curar sus heridas, puse al gato en mi cama, salí de mi habitación para hablar con mi madre.

¿Madre? – le mire algo avergonzada.

¿Qué pasa Saki? – me miro acusadoramente.

¿Quería saber si podía tener una mascota? - le mire tímidamente.

¿A qué se debe eso? - me miro extrañada.

¿Es que? - agache la cabeza – mientras te fuiste de comprar, al llegar traje a un gatito, está muy lastimado, quería saber si me lo podría quedar - le mire con tanta ilusión.

¿Te encargaras de él? - me miro con atención mi madre.

Si, lo haré- afirme con decisión.

Está bien, puedes quedártelo – dio un suspiro, me quede parada a su lado - ¿Qué quieres? - me miro cansada.

¿Puedo tomar dos platos para el gatito? - le mire soñadoramente.

Está bien y también puedes tomar la leche, solo una cosa te digo, no te daré más dinero para la escuela, tendrás que saber administrarte con lo que te damos – dio un suspiro.

Gracias mamá – le di un abrazo.

Tome un dos platos hondos, mañana iría a comprar comida con el dinero que me quedaba mientras el gatito estaba en mi casa, con ello acondicione una caja de plástico con tierra para sus necesidades, el gatito estaba en mi cama, no parecía despertar, pero ante ello respiraba, tal vez el cansancio, el llevar mucho tiempo sin comer y aquellas heridas, necesitaba un buen descanso.

La noche llego, sin que mi madre se diera cuenta, dormí en el suelo para no molestar al gatito, entre sueños el despertador sonó, lo apague y me arregle, lo mismo de todo los días, estudiar arduamente, regrese a la casa, no sin antes haber comprado comida para gato, al regresar y entrar a mi cuarto rápidamente, el gatito abrió sus ojos poco a poco, me miro con temor y cansancio.

No te preocupes gatito, no te haré daño de ahora en adelante esta será tu casa – le sonreí, le acerque unas croquetas para que comiera, puse una de mis almohadas en el suelo, una noche durmiendo en el suelo no era grato, pero necesitaba que el también descansara, así que puse un almohada y lo traslade a ese lugar, el gato me miraba con temor, con indiferencia, una mirada fría, no entendía el por qué dicha mirada.

Pasaron los días, con ello el gatito tras el cambio de vendas y le medicamento, ya me tenía más confianza, comía y bebía tanto la poca leche que le daba o si no agua, dejaba de comer en la escuela para ahorrar para la comida.

Te tengo una sorpresa hija – mi padre llego con alegría – he visto que realmente eres consciente de tu responsabilidad con tu gatito, así como la escuela, me contó tu madre que debido al dinero dado, no te alcanza para comer, por ello yo sustentare los gastos de tu nueva mascota - mi padre era muy considerado conmigo.

Gracias - con ello me dio una caja de arena y comida para mi gatito, subí a la habitación con regocijo al ver la aceptación de mis padres ante mi nueva mascota, al entrar al cuarto estaba en mi cama, ya habían sanado sus heridas, más todavía estaba cansado, estaba reponiéndose con el descanso y la comida, ante el ruido abrió los ojos sigilosamente, su mirada seguía fría, sin emoción alguna, una mirada penetrante, tal vez propia de un gato.

¿Sabes? Mis padres te han aceptado, supongo que es momento de ponerte un nombre propio - estaba pensando en algún nombre pero ninguno se me ocurría – ya se - le mire graciosamente - es muy común, te llamaras Tama - el gato me dirigió una mirada al sentarme a su lado de desagrado total - ¿Qué pasa? No es tan malo, además es lo único que se me ocurre - hice pucheros – vamos Tama no es tan malo - acaricie su cabecita, el me miro con pesadez, con rechazo.

Pasó el tiempo, estaba aliviado, ya podía moverse, su cuerpo había tomado una forma normal de un gato, ni gordo, ni flaco, se miraba lleno de vitalidad, sus heridas habían desaparecido, cerré el cuarto con llave, al regresar él estaba mirando hacia fuera, intentando abrir la ventana, volteo hacia mí.

Gracias por todo Saki, pero yo no puedo vivir entre humanos, aunque me cueste decirlo, pero te doy las gracias, es momento de irme – al escuchar una voz masculina en el cuarto, no entendía de donde provenía, tal vez me estaba volviendo loca.


	2. Su nombre es:

Al escuchar su voz me quede en shock, mi pulso comenzó a bajar, mi cabeza daba vuelta y me desmaye ante la impresión, cayendo a la cama, rendida después de lo que había escuchado. La ventana del cuarto seguía cerrada, pensaba en el nombre que deseaba ponerle a mi gato, realmente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, en mi mente me regañaba "Los gatos no hablan, debe ser por falta de sueño, debes poner más atención en lo que tomas" muchas cosas rondaban por mi mente, sin hallar respuesta para lo que acababa de suceder, al despertar estaba el sentado frente a la ventana sobre mi cama.

¿Tama-chan? - le hable, pero aquel gato no volteaba para nada – Ja, que gracioso - comencé a reír nerviosamente - soñé que Tama-chan hablaba, pero los gatos no hablan – me acosté de nuevo a la cama, aquel gatito se acercó a mí, me miraba con aquellos ojos verdes penetrantes.

No me llamo Tama – comenzó hablar aquella voz varonil - mi nombre es Horhekenu – afirmo seriamente.

¡Ah! - grite al escucharlo hablar, escabulléndome, haciéndome más para atrás.

¡De verdad hablas! - mi sorpresa era grande ante ello.

Claro, soy un Dios - decía sin mucha importancia.

¿Un Dios? – le mire extrañada.

Claro - me miro con atención - ¿conoces a Horhekenu? – se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

No - negué con mi cabeza.

Rayos he viajado tanto que me aleje de mi nación - se notaba su preocupación ante ello.

Pero eso tiene algo bueno ¿no es así? - le mire atenta a cada movimiento.

Tal vez el aprender el idioma, con tan solo escucharlo, puedo hablarlo, supongo que es porque soy un genio - contestaba con tal arrogancia aquel gato negro.

No comprendo nada - ladee mi cabeza despreocupadamente.

Sí que eres lenta - aquel gato era ególatra.

Deja de ofenderme - le grite enojada - Además ¿porque estas de esa forma? - le mire interrogante.

Es una larga historia que no te incumbe - me miro con frialdad bajo esos ojos verdes esmeralda – mejor ábreme la ventana, debo irme - se encamino hacia ella.

Porque no te la abres tu solito, si tanto dices ser un Dios, lo podrás hacer ¿no es así? - me cruce de brazos.

No puedo - contesto sin mirarme.

Pues si eres un Dios como dices, entonces debes tener poderes - yo seguía sin dirigirle la mirada.

Me fueron arrebatados – su cola se encrespo enojado - por favor – salió un gruñido de su boca - ábreme la ventana - realmente estaba enojado.

Está bien, igual no deseo un gato ególatra - dije enojada mientras abría la puerta, él se dispuso a saltar, pero cayó a la cama con sus heridas de nuevo abiertas - lo siento - cerré la ventana - creo que deberás quedarte más tiempo, no puedo dejarte ir así, las heridas son profundas, pensé que te habías curado - , busque unas vendas, lo tome entre mis brazos, le cure las heridas y lo puse en una almohada que era su cama.

Sí que eres tonta niña – me miro con enojo y resignación.

¡Me llamo Saki! - respondí secamente.

Como digas tonta - contesto entre quejidos de dolor.

Deja de decirme así - le di una palmada en la cabeza - Tama-chan compórtate – le mire graciosa.

Ya te dije que mi nombre es - le interrumpí.

De ahora en adelante es Tama-chan, tu nombre es muy difícil de pronunciar – le acaricie la cabeza.

Realmente que eres tonta – dio un respingo de resignación.

Será realmente estupendo que mis padres supieran que tengo un gato que habla - reí en mis adentros.

Tonta - repetía una y otra vez.

Cállate, en cuanto te cures te llevare ante ellos, por ahora solo te queda descansar, no quiero que tus heridas se vuelvan a abrir – le acaricie su cabecita – esos perros por poco te mataban - mi voz sonaba asustada.

Realmente que eres tonta, no entiendes la parte de que soy un Dios - su voz sonaba con alteza.

Pero si sigues herido, no creo que - fui interrumpida.

No importa las heridas, yo no puedo morir - cerro los ojos.

Entonces - fui interrumpida.

Tonta ya cállate, solo quiero dormir - fue lo último que dijo.

Me salí del cuarto rápidamente, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando , mi gato había hablado, era difícil de asimilar, aunque hace poco habíamos tenido una corta platica, quería saber más de aquel gato negro, deseaba poder saber más sobre él, él porque estaba en esa forma, de donde era, entre otras cosas, sobre todo quería decirle a mis padres que aquel gato era diferente a los demás, puesto Tama-chan como yo le había puesto debido a su nombre difícil de pronunciar, hablaba nuestro idioma , solo debía esperar a que se curara para no forzarlo, ya que sus heridas podían tardar más en sanar.


	3. Tras la Historia

Los días pasaban tras el paso del tiempo aquel pequeño gato dormía en mis piernas, por poco que quisiera no aceptarlo, bajo mi casa se llamaba Tama, sus heridas sanaron, aunque tenía un mal carácter, me daba pendiente en que un ser tan indefenso volviera a pasar por lo mismo, el ser lastimado por aquellos perros, así como un príncipe, un ser de la realeza falto poco para que se acostumbrara a mi casa, a la comodidad de tenerle su comida lista, de estar siempre en mi cuarto y solo salir a hacer sus necesidades, nos habíamos hecho cercanos y debido a ello comprendí lo que le había pasado.

¿Ahora si me contaras tu historia?- le mire desafiante.

Está bien, yo pensaba irme, pero realmente me es cómodo vivir contigo – dio un suspiro de resignación.

Cuéntala por favor - le mire con los ojos brillantes.

Es justo, de igual forma algún día tendrías que saberlo – dio un gran suspiro.

"_En épocas antiguas a lo lejos de Japón existía una gran civilización, una de las más conocidas hasta hoy en día, la civilización de los Egipcios, una civilización rica en conocimientos, pero no todo era así, gracias a los dioses es que ellos eran dignos de dichos conocimientos._

_Entre ellos estaba la gran Diosa Bastet, venerada por muchos, siendo una diosa de gran magnitud, aquella diosa era tan cálida y bondadosa, como feroz y astuta, aquella diosa protegía a las embarazadas, representaba los beneficios del mismo sol, defendió una vez a la nación y por ello las mujeres comenzaron la moda de delinearse los ojos para parecerse más a ella._

_Como Hija de Ra o Como Hija de Atum, ella se asociaba a la luna y como no hacerlo, si sus rayos daban vida aquel satélite natural de la tierra, siendo una mujer de gran valentía, le encantaba mas la noche que el día, siempre admirando la luna._

_Entre los encuentros furtivos, como una diosa valiente conoció al gran Mahes "E león de la mirada Feroz" siendo igual que ella, un ser valiente, astuto, cautivador, al primer cruces de miradas se enamoraron y dijeron casarse._

_Claro estaba que fruto de ese amor nacería Horhekenu, siendo hijo único de este amor y pasión desenfrenada, junto con ello comenzó un reinado, gracias a ellos los gatos fueron venerados como dioses, puesto los gatos eran descendientes directos de aquellos enigmáticos dioses._

_Durante un tiempo no habían encontrado ser humano con divinidad para poder gobernar Egipto, debido al cariño que le tenía Bastet a la nación, mando a su hijo en representación de los dioses, pero fue un gran error, un niño criado sin carencias, dándole todo a la mano, Bastet se había equivocado en darle una educación más que amorosa madre, Mahes al no darle los valores que debía tener su hijo, este niño se había criado como un tirano._

_Horhekenu no tenía aprecio por los seres humanos, fue el primer faraón sin contraer matrimonio, mandaba a los humanos como viles esclavos, aquel ejemplo de un Dios era inaudito, pero poco le importaba al joven que miraba a los seres humanos como viles cuerpos para realizar sus objeciones, sus propios deseos._

_Construir templos, maltratarlos y humillar a los humanos, solo por el simple hecho de ser un Dios era aberradle, pero la sobreprotección y la mala crianza al tenerlo todo a la mano, al ver a los humanos como algo insignificante siendo el una divinidad de nacimiento, era un ser despreciable, durante su reinado sacrificios en su nombre se realizaron, su gusto por probar la carne humana, el deseo de probar a sus súbitos era grande, por ello cumplía las exigencias de poder comer su carne, poder beber su sangre._

_Esto me asquea, no era el humano perfecto para mi aperitivo – comentaba una sonrisa sádica entre dientes, aunque la carne humana le sabia asquerosa, el hecho de denigrarles como comida, le era satisfactorio._

_En los ojos verde esmeralda se denotaba la mirada de un tirano, la nostalgia llegaba a los ojos de Bastet, que en lugar de solucionar el problema al mandar a su hijo como faraón mientras nacía la persona con aquella divinidad impropia de los humanos, las cosas estaban cayendo, la razón de tener a un gobernante era para que otras civilizaciones no entraran a invadir, pero su hijo estaba convirtiendo un infierno aquella nación que tanto amaba._

_Al nacer aquel hijo de los humanos con la divinidad cercana a la de un Dios, este se hizo revuelta, apoyado por la misma Diosa Bastet, ayudo a derrocar a su hijo del trono, entrando aquel joven como un nuevo Faraón, pero el hecho de hacer daño no solo sería pagado con dejar de tener el poder, su madre tras pensarlo, decidió convertirlo en un gato como castigo._

_¿Por qué madre? ¿Por qué me ha traicionado? Regréseme a mi forma original – los ojos verde esmeralda estaban llenas de recelo, rencor hacia su madre_

_Hasta que aprendas a apreciar a los seres humanos, regresara tu divinidad como tal, ahora solo te queda la inmortalidad y el cuerpo indefenso de nuestros descendientes, serás un gato, hasta que comprendas por qué debes apreciar a los seres humanos – Bastet dicto y con sus poderes a su hijo convierto en un gato._

_Aquel gato con el tiempo maduro, pero jamás logro comprender a los humanos, destrozaron su cuerpo demasiadas veces, pero debido a su inmortalidad seguía vivo en aquel cuerpo diminuto, viajo por el mundo en busca de como zafarse de la maldición dada por su madre, de esta manera paso centenares de años, hasta llegar a culturas inimaginables, hasta llegar a la casa de Akihiro Saki, la joven que logro que aquel gato revoltoso, se quedara a ser mimado por los humanos."_

Mi madre me puso este maleficio, me quito mi divinidad - comento el gato sin muchas ganas de recordar.

¿Por qué? – pregunte con gran curiosidad.

Un humano engaño a mi madre, la puso en mi contra, por ello estoy así, busco la manera de quitarme la maldición – aquel gato estaba resignado – veo que es imposible – resoplo cansado.

No te desanime, ya verás que lo lograras – respondí con regocijo, realmente deseaba que el pudiera regresar y aclarar las cosas con su madre, de esa manera el pudiera ser feliz.


End file.
